


Not with a bang but a whimper

by StarsAlignedinMisery (ADayDreamingDream)



Series: So if I stand in front of a speeding car [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Dark, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Powerful Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADayDreamingDream/pseuds/StarsAlignedinMisery
Summary: In the end, no one screamed. There was no explosions, no bomb being dropped. There was only the green fog no one could see that spread across the city, the country, and then the world.





	Not with a bang but a whimper

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in reaction to Endgame. It has nothing to do with the movie, just me writing out my sad mood

In the end, no one screamed. There was no explosions, no bomb being dropped. There was only the green fog no one could see that spread across the city, the country, and then the world. Klaus stood at the center, eyes unseeing as his powers wiped out civilization. At his feet was his first victim, his brother.

Diego. 

Klaus hadn’t meant to kill him. No one knew how powerful Klaus was, how out of control he could become when he was no longer on the drugs. His brother had pulled him in for a kiss, a regular occurrence, and Klaus had sucked the very life out of him. Much like he was doing now. The ghosts of the world screamed his name but he was so lost in his own powers that he couldn’t hear them. Couldn’t hear anything over the heart beating in his chest.

The mist cleared and he felt tears come to his eyes. Not for the countless innocent that he killed, that hadn’t sunk in quite yet. He cried for the brother he had murdered without meaning to, the boyfriend he would forever be without. 

_ You are immortal Klaus, death cannot steal you. _ Pogo’s words echoed in his head as he clutched Diego’s limp body. 

“I’m sorry Dee, i never meant for this to happen. Never meant to kill you.” Klaus murmured, leaving behind feather light kisses along Diego’s face. He closed his brother’s eyes and tucked him into the bed. It was almost like he was sleeping. Klaus left Diego’s room and wandered around the house, Vanya lay in the library, her violin by her hands. Five lay sprawled in the kitchen, the coffee pot full of his favorite bitter brew. Allison and Luther had been together when they had died, Allison wrapped up in Luther’s arms and the giant curled around her. Pogo had been in their Father’s study, his face seemed to be the only one pulled into a painful expression. Mom had been at her charging port but even the android wouldn’t wake. There was the sound of someone teleporting outside and Klaus headed for the foyer in time to see a young Five burst through the door

“Hello Five.” Klaus said softly, his voice carrying in the quiet of the house. 

“What happened?” Five asked, sounding breathless and in shock.

“I did.” Klaus said, his voice without emotion. 


End file.
